Freed Too Soon
by Darksabre102
Summary: Just goes to show you. Freedom and fate are not something to be tampered with.
1. Prologue

Freedom, why is it such a strong word, almost a synonym of love and just barely not. Wars have been sparked at the mere passing glimmer of hope, that it might possibly be obtained, and today we live in the illusion that we have it, and that we want it. Every day we are governed, we have things we have to do, things we _must_ do. From the most simple of things that we realize control us, eating, drinking, sleeping. To the most obscure of things, like our jobs, school, and money; sure we choose our jobs, but it is drilled into our heads that we needed to get a good one or our life will be unpleasant one. Thus even though we choose to get one it is controlled that we _want _to.

Most of us don't even choose to go to school but some want to, we are forced by our desire to be better than another, because that's what's been told to us, if we have good grades you're smart and smart people are better than not as smart people. Either that or we are forced by our parents who had the same smartersmart theology drilled into them by the time they were 4.

Last but not least, money. Our whole lives are determined by money, don't pretend that it isn't and don't mantra yourselves because you know it is. How would you eat without money, sure you could grow food you say, do you know how much food you eat a day? Can you really grow all of that? You could go live on a farm, but don't we all want to be better than simple farmers? The farmers do too. You couldn't drink without money, where would you get the water? Streams? Polluted. Rivers? Polluted. Lakes? Polluted. We are both living in the age of the greatest enlightenment and also the great denial, the illusion of control has been so integrated into society that the people who thought of it no longer need to teach it to us, they have us doing it for them.

Sure I sound like a socialist pig right now but let me tell you something Humanity isn't ready to control all of our own choices, some people are too stupid, some people are too greedy, some people are too emotionless, and the people who are actually ready don't think they are. So this story begins, after this little rant in a little demonstration of how freedom before it's time is not as good as it might seem.

* * *

><p>By the time me and Jewel have pulled the gargantuan rock to a high enough altitude to smash the chain that we were trapped in and I hooked it in place my entire beak felt like someone snapped it off, then stuck it back on with burning super glue. I mean sure I did a lot of physical labor back in the bookstore with Linda but this was a whole new level or excruciating, I tried to look on a more opportune side. Sure my mouth <em>hurt<em> but hey once I obliterate this chain I can finally go back to Linda, back to our little bookstore in Minnesota, back to my non-assuming little life where the worst thing that could possibly happen to me is a snowball _not_ hitting me. Sure sometimes it's a little lonely but Linda is there for me. That has always been enough for me before and it will be enough for me now.

Jewel interrupted my thoughts, asking me something. Oh yeah Jewel, I… don't really know what to think about her, she's beautiful and strong willed… but do I love her? What reason do I have to love her? Do I even _want_ to love her? I just met her… and I'm not so sure that I should put all my hopes and dreams onto a bird I've just met, even if she _is_ the last of our species. Besides that I miss Minnesota, I miss my old life that I had had just the day before, and I want to be sitting on the window ledge sipping cocoa as the snowflakes dance by the glass, but most of all I miss Linda.

I never asked for this…

"Blu!" Jewel screamed, boxing the side of my head, but lightly. I could tell she was angry, and I had to give her credit for how well she was handling being tied to a flightless me. "I _asked you_, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive." I said, nodding, as I stepped outside of my pessimistic mood. "Check my math."

On the ground I had estimated the strength of the steel locks on the chain and with a standard formula for gravity and force and figured out the mass and the altitude needed of the rock to shatter it. I spread a proud wing over my work.

"Oh.. yeah… that's comforting. Thank you."

I frowned, but it quickly went away. I'm not the average bird when it came to sciences and calculations… years of inhabiting in a book store will certainly do that to you, I understood why Jewel dismissed my formulas.

"Look let's just get this chain broken." She continued.

"Yeah, then we can go find Linda." I said my face brightening at the thought.

"No you can find Linda." I frowned again. "Once this chain is off, I'm going to go back to being free in the jungle. Deal?"

I inwardly shudder at the thought of living in the deep, dark, and malicious jungle... but then again, it was fair. She was born here, she has been here all her life, why should she trust humans if they took her away from here. Quite frankly I'm a bit cautious of the bird doctor myself… he's… a strange one.  
>"Deal!" I said shaking her wings and trying to ignore the lightning flashes that travelled from her touch into my heart and onto my spine. I instead just pretended to be really excited.<p>

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Always ready."

I plucked the vine and sent it shooting towards freedom.

* * *

><p>The rock fell with a crash that deafened my ears, blinded my eyes and congested my nostrils with dust. A faint clinging sound of metals clacking together could almost be heard over the tremendous amount of commotion.<p>

As I coughed and tried to clear my body parts of dust I looked around. Jewel was standing just a few feet from me looking at me with murderous contempt… what did I do wrong? Immediately I tried to get to my feet only to have my claws pulled out from under by the chain. What? This time I stood up more carefully and with complete and utter dismay realized that even though I was more than sure that the chain was broken, both parts of it were still trapped under the rock.

DAMN! How could I not think about this? No, no, no, stay calm, you got to think, how are you going to get out of this one?

"Ugh, you idiot! Now we're even more trapped than before." She pointed an accusing wing-tip at me.

My first thought was to say that it wasn't my fault… but the current situation was completely and utterly caused by my actions. Guilt washed over me. All I've ever been doing since I met her is shackle her, and shackle her to a bigger shackle... if I'm so smart then how come I'm so stupid?

What was left of my already shattered demeanor completely vaporized and I crawled as far away from Jewel as possible and began to sob into my wings. The events of the last 24 hours coming out in torrent of unmanly tears, everything I do turns into shambles… Chloe and Alice were right, I'm just a pathetic nerd-bird, just a head full of facts and nothing else.

Suddenly Jewel sat down beside me I could hear the chain as it slithered on the ground. I covered my head with my wings ready for a beating… but she didn't do anything. I lowered one wing and peeked out, she didn't look angry anymore.

"Come on. Stop crying." She whispered as if she were comforting a child… it was soothing, and it was much needed comfort too.

Common sense not reacting fast enough, I wrapped my wings around her and hugged her. Feeling her warmth and the beat of her heart against mine I could feel my spirit soar... but it won't soar for much longer it I was DEAD! My eyes darted opened quickly as I realized what I was doing and I scrambled away again. _What was I thinking!_ I thought. NOW_ she's going to hit me!_

But no burst of outrage came from her. No scowl on her face. She just looked surprised… and… and… it's a good look on her… _NO! NO! NO! _I screamed at myself. _Are you trying to kill yourself?_

...

Before we could speak again something rustled in the distance.

"Uh… Jewel. I think something's watching us." Fear quickly dispelling any previous discomfort.

Jewel snapped her head in the direction of the sound. For a second nothing happened, but then the grass rustled again and out popped a little tiny toucan chick. Jewel relaxed instantly as t he little chick ran up to jump into her arms. Giving the little guy a quick squeeze she turned her head to me, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think he can hurt us."

As soon as the words left her mouth the little toucan shouted a quick "INTRUDERS!" into the sky. Prompt, over a small hill a storm of toucan children appeared, each dive bombing towards us like a bunch of kamikaze planes. After the first moments of painful impact, each proceeded to either kick or jump all over us, and one taking a painful bite of my feathers.

Just as I thought I might faint from the hurt a voice cried out my salvation.

"Hey what's going on here? Get off them!" A larger older version of the chicks shouted from a tree hollow a yard or 2 away, as soon as he made his presence known the chick diverted their attention to him and with a cry of "DADDY!" flew to swarm _him_. I can't say I wasn't relieved.

"Manuel, Sophia listen to me!"

Me and Jewel got back to our feet dusting ourselves off for the second time today.

"Precious aren't they?" She said.

"Yeah kids. 17 of them and 1 on the wa- HEY HE"S NOT A MARRACA STOP SHAKIN' HIM!... huh, they're giving me gray feathers!" He told us. "So you love birds going to carnaval?

"Lovebirds… oh no, no!-" Jewel said.

"-we're more like acquaintance birds." I cut in.

"Not even that we're more like _chained together birds?_" She said picking up the broken chain."

"And as of this morning we became caught-under-a-rock birds…" I signed looking down at my feet.

"Now, come on sto- Ow! Right in the ey- okay do you want me to call your mother?"

"NO!"

As if some invisible switch had being thrown, at the mention of their mother the chicks fled. _Oh… their mother can't be that horrible can she?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, can you help us move this rock?" I asked.

"Hmmm… alright come on." He said. "I'll help."

He walked towards the side of the rock and placed his wing on it, as if examining it.

"Alright on a count of three. One… two… THREE!"

On the three both me and Jewel and the toucan pushed up on the rock, the under used muscles in my wings shaking from the effort. We couldn't move it.

"Come on one more try! One… two… THREE!"

I pushed with all my might, lending power from my legs and chest, the stone shifted.

"IT's MOVING! PUSH!"

With one last gargantuan push the stone shifted off of the smaller rock I had placed them on. I stepped back breathing heavily. Hey! We were free! I'd broken the chain! Now I ca-

"Wahoo!" Jewel let out a great woop of joy, she zoomed into the sky, air warping in the place she had been. I stare up at her. I saw how happy she was, and a wave of realization hit me. _She looks so… happy._ I thought. _I can't believe I've kept her away from this._

I didn't look away until Jewel disappeared into the tree line. A strange sense of emptiness filled my stomach and my heart. I realized I'd never felt so lonely.

With the help of the toucan, whose name was Rafael, I managed to make it back to Linda without hassle. My excellent memory useful in navigating the streets of Rio. Back on the plane I was placed in a cage close to the window. Looking down from the skies the floating clouds reminded me of Jewel flying high and happy.

Minnesota was never the same, Linda was still there for me, my old life was the same, the snowflakes danced like they always do but the next 3 years flew by like a blur. Try as I might I couldn't stop thinking about Jewel. Life wasn't the same when you realized what you were missing.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW (even if you don't have a good reason to, I like to hear what you guys think)<p>

V


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

So this is going to be the one big project I'm going to be working on and the other stories I've posted is going to be just side project K? There's also going to be longer chapters. The first chapter is still going to be as long as my other ones as it'll give you a feel of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or any of it's characters but this story is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Answers To Why I started Writing and Why I Start Writing FanFic:<strong>

Where to start... I have always had an immense facination with the written word. Quite frankly I loved it. I mean sure life goes on, sure people change and dissapoint, but when you're reading a book, you're in control, and a book doesn't judge you, ever. A book doesn't ask you how good your grades are, a book won't insult you when you do something wrong, but most of all, though a book isn't alive, when you're reading it, the friends that the hero has... they're your friends, and they're good friends. They are friends who would like you just for who you were and help you when you need it.

I've... never had that. Not really, infact last-last year was when I'd even started to have 'friend' friends. I love them dearly but I doubt they do in return.

So why I started writing? I want to give someone else that feeling. That feeling of safetly, that escape from the real world when it gets too tough, so instead of crying themselves to sleep every night they can read themselves asleep, with the friends I gave to comfort them.

Why did I start writing for Rio? Well I watched the movie Rio and immediately after I was thrusted into a deep depression (either from the fact that there was no more, or the fact that I don't have love like the love Blu and Jewel share I don't know). So I came here to read the continuations you guys put up.

Though with my luck one of the very first stories I read is one of the saddest and most heart-wrenching stories ever written. It was by _holospartoi258-zyphyr0_1 and it was called "Love?" with the question mark, and I swear it was the saddest thing I have ever written, I was close to tears more than once throughout. However in the end it may have been good luck as the sadness I had bottled up inside had an outlet. PROPS TO YOU HOLO!

It was one of the most potent depressions I've ever had and it ended within the week, and in that week I am not ashamed to admit I had cried myself to sleep more than once. I had also however, exhausted my supply of FanFics. So with nowhere else to turn I decided to write some of my own in the time that I have to wait for more.

**Inspired by the creative works of WolfOnFyre and Holo… I'm not going to type that. Here you go.**


	3. Chapter 1: Unlove

Love… a great man once said that to be in love is simply to be in a state of perceptual anesthesia. I'm not sure what he means. XD

But I did get this, though love can be expressed in scientific saying and mathematical calculations it's the magic of not being sure but loving it anyway.

At the age of 12 I thought I could do without it, I thought I could go through life without having someone to love and that would be fine. But now I realize I can't, because love is the most wonderful thing in this world. It's hope, happiness, and trust all wrapped into an easy to carry package. I realize that that kind of comfort and just the fact that it's _special_ for you and the person you love, no one else has _your_ love.

Special.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up in my cage, I was at least sure of that, but there was no light. Everything was encased in a cellophane wraps of suffocating darkness. I scrambled around by feel and by memory, making my way to the cage door and opening it. With my wings stretched out for support from the bars I felt around the outside of my little home with my claws. They met with cold rough fabric. It was easy enough to rip a hole in it. Artificial light poured into the cage from the small opening and the sudden, though soft, light temporarily blinded me.<p>

_This is just like that time we were captured. _I thought. _Except this time I did the ripping… and this time… I'm all alone._

_Jewel…_ the name echoed in my mind, bouncing off of my memories of her, fluttering around before finally taking back residence within my heart. The place it had claimed for its own 3 years ago.

_Stop thinking about her!_ I chastised myself. _You should be trying to figure out where you are, trying to figure out where Linda is! Not thinking about a bird you're never going to see again in your life and who you THINK you love!_

The brutality of my own thoughts shocked me from my stupor. I've been away from her for three years… it's a long time, enough time for me to realize that I did love her, each night I've been away, I would picture the short times we've been together, changing the things I did wrong in my mind, replaying the scenes over and over again, seeing her face, each night. My photographic memory remembering ever little detail, the way she breathes, the way she blinks, the way she had looked, so peaceful, as she was sleeping… but still, I didn't have too much time for that.

I examined the little hole I had made in the material. It was definitely big enough to see through. Putting aside my depressing thoughts I looked through the opening.

Outside the peephole I had made I could see an endless sea of colorless gray; from gray walls to gray boxes, cages, and crates. In the midst of all that gray I saw a few teenagers standing in a circle. They all wore gray. A buzzing drone radiated in my eardrums as I realized they were talking. Craning my neck I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Yasmin! Are the animals all organized?" The biggest kid, the kid that's the closest to me asked.

"Yeah." Replied the girl across from him. She gestured to a pile of crates beside me. "This batch is going to Spain, this one to Madagascar."

Then she pointed to me.

"-and this batch is going to Rio."

Rio? Her words struck me in the face. I fell back into the cage soundlessly, reeling from what she had just told me. _I'm going back to Rio? _I thought._ I might even see J-_ NO! Focus!

As the brief blanket of hope and happiness flew away to where I couldn't follow I realized something else. _Linda… Where is she? Am I ever going to see her again? If these guys have done anything to her… I have to find out more!_

"-Hah, another victory for the Youth Activist Group For Endangered Animals!" One of them said and they all proceeded to congratulate themselves.

Y.A.G.F.E.A? That's the worst acronym I've ever heard. But at least I know what's going on. They're natural enthusiasts and they want to send me back to Rio. Even though I'm pretty sure they stole me I have to understand their point of view. I'm the last of my species beside Jewel (Jewel… the word is not easily used…), and I guess they don't want a nearly extinct species in the hands of a random bookstore owner, and… though I'll miss Linda… part of me is still attached to Rio de Janeiro, to _her_.

_I'll miss you Linda, but I have to do this._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Me and Jewel sat high in the favelas of Rio. The sun setting in the distance, as we watched wing in wing. In the last moments I turned to look at her and I saw her own eyes shine back at me. In all her glory, not a feather out of place and not a speck of beauty missing. I sagged under so much radiance.<em>

_I lifted the wing in front of me and said "I love you Jewel, I would die for you if would want me to."_

_Jewel wrapped her wings around me in a hug as the day finally turned into night. "I love you, too." she whispered as the stars came out to greet us._

* * *

><p>I woke up. The cover wasn't there anymore and the light of day was truly gone, I could see the stars as they drifted in the sky, a cloud currently blocking the moon.<p>

A little kid was opening my cage and we were surrounded by trees and vines of the rainforest, but more importantly in front of me was the stone and wood structure that me and Jewel spent our first night together in. Painfully wonderful memories stirred me completely awake.

"Come on little buddy, back to your home." The boy said as he grabbed me around the chest, ruffling some feathers and setting me on the ground. With that he walked away leaving alone with my thoughts. Of which the first of them were to try and see if I could find Rafael.

* * *

><p>The wind in my feathers was refreshing as I drifted across the Jungle floor. I may not be in my element but walkingrunning is still my forte, my photographic memory bringing back the exact way to reach my destination. I made great time and pretty soon I was standing to where the stone had broken the chain that kept us together… 3 years ago... looking back I'm almost sad now that it had worked… but I wouldn't keep Jewel from flying anymore than I would stop loving her.

"Rafael! Are you there?"

"Huh." His voice ran out from that hollow over the hill. "Who's that, Eva wait here."

Poking his head out from the little hollow he drifted down into the clearing.

"Hey I know you…" He said. "Blu right? I thought you went back to Minnesota."

"Yeah I did, that was three years ago. Things change." I replied.

"Yeah that they do… so what brings you to my home?"

"Yeah I'm sorry to bother you-"

"Not at all."

"Thanks, I don't suppose you know where Jewel is do you? She was the other blue Macaw that was with me, 3 years ago?"

"Oh yeah she's famous, last of her kind you know. Just like you I guess."

"Yeah… just like me…"

"Ah, I see, you came looking for love didn't you?"

_How… how did he know?_ I was taken aback… apparently my expression was all he needed to be sure.

"Ah, well Rafael is here to help. She lives about 10 minutes fly from here that way." He pointed to the North Star. "But I think for you it'll be… around 30 minutes walk. Just look for the only pear tree around here, she's taken up living there for now. I got to go, family you know, but come back if you ever need anything okay?"

"R-really?" I said surprised by his kindness.

"Yeah who am I to stand in the way of love, and I like you Blu, you have _coração_. You have heart."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, bye!" I said as I ran back into the deep, dar- _don't think like that Blu. _

Well I headed in Jewel's direction, which was where I was going.

That thought speared the fear of danger and death away and as if some monster was vanquished I felt relieved to be so sure of my mission. Tranquility and excitement came over me as I gained surety from the feel of the ground beneath my feet, with my passion to light the way I stole into the night.

* * *

><p>In the distance a young coral snake hunts for prey. It tastes the air, searching for scents. She find one, slithering along the terrain she looks forward to the taste of fresh bird.<p>

* * *

><p>Rafael was right it took me around 30 minutes for me to get to the tree; it was the only pear tree for as far as I can see. Breathing heavily and enjoying the thrill of a 30 minute run I looked up into the canopy. My heart leaped into my throat as I spied a passing glimpse of azure feathers, dancing betwixt the leaves, needing no further encouragement I began to climb.<p>

Over head the cloud finally passed the moon, and by its light I was able to grab onto claw holds and beak holds, nimbly, and steadily travelling up the tree. I did not hear the shake of rustling bushes below me.

* * *

><p>The snake tastes the air again. Yes she was close. Her prey was above her, and... Oh... but what is this? Another bird! She flashed a serpentine smile in the silvery light. Her stomach was going to be full tonight. Feeling happy she began slithering up the tree.<p>

* * *

><p>With a last leap, supported by a glide from my wings I made it onto the braches. Looking around I saw Jewel sleeping on a branch next to mine.<p>

My heart dissolved into powder and her name drifted out, taking up her form and shape, as beautiful as when I first saw her. She flew up from within my chest and into my head. I knew at that moment she was never going to leave it, she was never going to leave my mind.

Something moved inside my peripheral vision and I spun around to greet it, but nothing was there. My brows furrowed in confusion. _What_. I thought, positive that I had seen something there. I move a few inches down the branch, prepared to jump on to the one that supported Jewel. In the place I had been two seconds before snipped a pair of snake fangs, its eyes were white lights of fury pointed at my head.

Without giving me another second to think the snake coiled and sprung forward again. I jumped back out of its way and smacked it on the head... that only served to irritate it. It attention leaving me it turned its head towards Jewel eyeing her with a look of primal hunger… sleeping Jewel, helpless Jewel, _my _Jewel.

With a battle-_squawk_ I leaped up from my branch a few seconds before the snake struck forward. My angle matching up with its spring just before he bit down on Jewel, instead its fangs met my left wing.

Pain blossomed and spread like dandelions in spring, all along my feathers, stemming from the punctures within my wings. The snake let out a triumphant hiss as it opened its mouth and reared up, malicious intent scribbled onto its black pupils. Acid still flowing through my veins, I braced against the pain and straightened myself. If I'm going to go, it'll be done defending Jewel.

A little voice echoed in the back of my head. _You didn't even tell her you loved her yet…_

I know but I can't think about that now.

The snake struck again. I tried to jump out of the way but I wasn't fast enough, pain was making my actions sluggish. With my wings held out in front of me I grabbed its mouth before it could kill me. In the moonlight I could see the venom drip out from the fangs in its gaping maw, and run down my unhurt wing. We crashed into the trunk of the tree with a resounding _thunk_. My back jolting another signal of pain to my already weary consciousness.

But then suddenly, a break, high above, an overripe pear jostled by the crash snapped from its resting place with a small click. The world slowed down as the poison flowed through my system, I stayed awake long enough to see the pear fall to land on the snake, and to hear someone in the distance yell. "Que ..._Blu!_ _O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

_(It means "Who... Blu! What are you doing here?")_

* * *

><p>Jewel. She was my last thought before my mind slipped away.<p>

Light. Bright light. So bright that it was all that was there, all around me… who am I? Am I real?

Pain! Bright pain. Searing away the light and leaving only blackness, peace and tranquility.

To just be black, to be nothing… it seemed so easy…

_Blu! _A voice called out in the nothing. Was that my name? Who am I? Am I real?

A bird fluttered in the distance, deep in the blackness a pinpoint of blue. I could only watch, and I couldn't move… _I'm not real. _I realized with sadness. _If I was real I could move and see who this is._

The bird flew in circles as if trying to get my attention. Hey… I remember her… Her name was… J- Je…

JEWEL the name chased away the black and I found myself with my body again. Realizing I was lying down I jumped into the air and flew before I realized I couldn't…

I'm… flying…? I look up at the blue dot… it was getting smaller.

"No, please wait." I called out to it. Leaving common sense behind I flew upwards and upwards, gaining on the blue bird, Jewel… my Jewel. "Jewel, wait! I love you!"

Flying faster than I thought possible the dot grew bigger and bigger, until I was close enough to touch her. Still flapping I reach out a wing, to turn her around… to get her to stop.

PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!PAIN!pain!pain!pain!pain!-

* * *

><p>Gasping, my eyes flew open and I looked around me. I was… back on the pear tree… I tried to sit up only to have my wings burn off in my mind. I went back to lying down. The sun was high in the sky and Jewel's voice rang out from somwhere in the left.<p>

"Oh thanks goodness you're alright. I was sure you were going to die and… th-… thuh-anks for saving my life." She rolled the thank you around in her mouth as if she wasn't use to saying it. I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

I turned my head towards her. "Jewel. You're okay." I said completely and utterly happy as she placed a couple of berries on the branch we were on.

"Well of course I'm okay; _you're_ the one I'm worried about. You're just lucky that was a _young_ coral snake and that she didn't get too much poison in you!" She squawked. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went back to Minnesota?"

I pulled myself together not caring about the pain as I sat up to grab her wings.

"Wait what are you doing? You have to rest!" She said trying to urge me to lie back down.

"No wait Jewel I have to tell you… I came back… to find you because…" I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Because, I love you."

Jewel looked shocked, no completely dumbstruck.

For a second nothing happened.

Suddenly in one swift motion she let go of my wing and pushed me back down.

"No, you don't."

_What? _I thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that _I _don't love _you_ and you shouldn't love me." Her voice was reaching a crescendo.

"But I- I do! I do love you!" I stutter, trying to form the words to say.

"No! We barely know each other!" She screeched. "And you thought that I would love you? In your dreams!"

With that, she flew away, the air filling the space she just was. Leaving only the roaring silence as my company. I'm not sure if my heart was broken because I couldn't feel anything anymore... nothing at all, just a dull throb within my wings to remind me I'm still alive.

_In my dreams?_

"I know." I whispered as I watched her fly away. "Every day."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW (even if you don't have a good reason to, I like to hear what you guys think)<p>

1

1

V


	4. Chapter 2: Ode

So how'd you guys like it so far?

* * *

><p>In the next few days I drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time as I drifted into sleep I was greeted with the Jewel in my heart and my mind, and each time I woke I was a little stronger. The real Jewel, although she wasn't speaking to me, took great care of me. She brought me food, cleaned my wounds and kept me comfortable. It was to my relief that the first time I had woken up I was strong enough to go to the bathroom by myself, I could not imaging the embarrassment there would be if I couldn't… some things are better left un-thought of.<p>

Rafael had even visited me, along with some his children he couldn't shake, whom I might say was actually, and strangely, well behaved. It was in the morning of the 4th day, Jewel was off eating or something and I'd just woken up when I saw the large toucan standing in front of me blocking the rising sun in such a way that made him look like a knight of old forgotten lore.

"Eh! Mi Amigo! Good to see you alive." He said, eyeing the slight scar on my wings.

By that time I was strong enough to stand. I got to my claws and shook his wing with my good side. I could see his children jumping and pushing each other to see my bite.

"Yeah you too Rafael." I told him, feeling glad for having made this loyal and trustworthy friend.

"So did you, uh." He coughed then whispered. "_Tell her yet?_"

Expecting that comment I looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Yeesh, that bad, eh?" He said, always so sagely and understanding. "Well no harm in losing, most important thing is to try and try again."

"No Rafael, I'll always be by her side, but I won't force her into anything she doesn't want to do." I said, adamant of that fact.

"Now THAT'S true love." He said wrapping his wing around the right side of my body, careful not to touch the wounded appendage. "Don't worry boy, with actions like yours love can only follow."

I frowned, if Rafael was referring to my little dance with the coral snake, and I'm not sure what else there is, then he I'm afraid he's mistaken, I had told Jewel _after_ I defeated the snake, but she had still been outraged and rejecting.

"Rafael, I don't think me saving her life changes anything." I relayed my thoughts.

"Like I said, with actions like your love _can only_ follow."

I frowned, not understanding. _There must be something I'm missing here then. _I thought. But before I could ask him, his children pushed to the front stage.

"Hey, mister." The biggest one asked. "Did you really get that bite from a snake?"

"Yeah." Another one peeped up. "Did you really fight a snake?"

An odd surge of pride ran through my body and I straightened my back.

"I sure did! It was a tough one but I hit it with a falling pear and it fell down the tree." I said chest puffed out.

"Coooooooolll" All of the little chick chimed with each other.

I smiled then turned to Rafael. "So how did you find out? Did Jewel tell you?"

"Oh everyone knows what you've done by now, you're the hottest piece of gossip floating about Rio so far." He told me. "Little blue bird beats snake. Doesn't get much juicier."

"Wow…" I said, unsure what to make of it. "I've never been the source of attention before…"

Rafael chuckled warmly at my comment but looking back towards his home he said. "Wish I could stay longer Blu, but I gotta go back to Eva. Hope it all works out for you."

With a parting good-bye he waved and hopped off the branch I was on and was soon followed by his chicks, as they left I tried to figure out how many there were… there may have been 8… or 7 but I'm not sure, they just kept moving, in the end I gave up.

* * *

><p>After a while I couldn't make out Rafael in the horizon anymore and Jewel wasn't back, so all I had to keep me company were my thoughts. That eventually led me to go over the events of the past few days. I had been sent to Rio, and choose in my mind to leave Linda behind, I had found Rafael and Jewel, then prceeded into a battle with a snake that almost cost me my life… and for what… just to know that she'll <em>NEVER<em> love me?

There no rewards in love but love itself… and I don't even have that… but still. Being beside her just makes me feel so happy; it feels like enough to last me through my life, even _if _she never loves me back. The thought made me so overwhelmingly sad and happy at the same time. To spend eternity beside the bird you love, but to never be loved back… it reminds me of something I'd read in a book one time in the bookstore while I was with Linda.

A young man had asked an old man: _What is more important? To love or to be loved?_

The old man answered back: _What is more important to a bird? The left wing or the right?_

So I'm only half… then why do I feel so complete when I'm around her… the mixture of sad and happiness bubbled up into a frothing cocktail of emotions. An old song nagged its way into the back of my head.

I closed my eyes, pictured a piano before me and began to sing.

**In a little while from now,  
>If I'm not feeling any less sour<br>I promised myself to treat myself  
>And visit a nearby tower,<br>And climbing to the top,  
>Will throw myself off<br>In an effort to make it clear to who  
>Ever what it's like when your shattered<br>**

With my eyes closed I couldn't see that I had drawn attention to myself. The naturally song-loving birds of Rio began to harmonize with my sad tune. In my mind's eye my wings dashed over the piano keys to make chord after note after chord, as my singing touched deep into my emotions.

"Left standing in the lurch, at a church"

**Where people 're saying,  
>"My God that's tough, she stood him up!<br>No point in us remaining.  
>May as well go home."<br>As I did on my own,  
>Alone again, naturally<br>**

As I broke the last part of the verse I heard the instrumentals of the group of birds that had joined me in my ode. They played naturally, feeling one with the music, just like I did now. I smiled. And as the music of the birds reached a crescendo only to fall back again I sung the next verse, wings once again flying over my imaginary keyboard.

**To think that only yesterday,  
>I was cheerful, bright and gay,<br>Looking forward to, but who wouldn't do,  
>The role I was about to play<br>But as if to knock me down,  
>Reality came around<br>And without so much as a mere touch,  
>Cut me into little pieces<br>Leaving me to doubt,  
>All about God and His mercy<br>For if He really does exist  
>Why did He desert me<br>In my hour of need?  
>I truly am indeed,<br>Alone again, naturally...**

**Alone again, naturally...**

As the last notes of my breath drifted away on the breeze so did the other birds realizing the song was over. A few stopped to thank me for the good time, a few complimented my voice, and a few waved goodbye. I just lay back down on the branch and wiped away a tear.

* * *

><p>I stood on the other side of the tree, unseen. A slight wind bringing up a shiver down my body, or was it the song? Listening to him sing… he sounded so… sad, yet so perfectly accepting… <em>Wait... am I feeling sorry for him?<em> I thought to myself. _Jewel you can't attach yourself to him. He's can't even fly, he can't do any-_

I couldn't finish that sentence, because it wasn't true. He had saved my life, my LIFE, and what did I give to him in return... my rejection.

Trying to ease my shame, my guilty mind racked itself for an excuse, any at all that it could use, to justify my actions... I couldn't find any.

* * *

><p>"Alone again... naturally" I hummed to myself, the song still bouncing around within my head. "...to doubt, all about, God and his mercy... why does he desert me?... Alone again naturally..."<p>

_Ah love... heart breaks, and heartaches, all just to change fate. _I rhymed in my head.

Jewel flew down and landed with some nuts and berrys in her claws, chasing away any discontent I could have harbored before she was here. With eyes still rimmed with moisture I felt my heart take over and my beak opening up in the most sincere smile I've ever managed in my life. The dandelion plumes of pain that was in my wings opened and flew away with the wind. All that I knew now was that she's here.

* * *

><p>I flew a half-dish around the tree, trying to seem as if I had just arrived.<p>

Dropping the food I had been carrying I looked up to see his face, and he smiled. It was the most heartbreaking smile I had ever seen; his body still so broken, his eyes were still covered with tears, his left wing still so deathly skinny... and yet... he seemed so hopelessly happy...

_...just to be with me... _I thought, the phrase droning away within my head. _Just to be with me._

If this is what love is, to be so hopelessly intranced with another person then I want _nothing_ to do with it! Nothing! I want to be free, not tied down to another bird, literal or otherwise.

_I won't love _anyone_!_ I screamed in my head... and a ghostly voice echoed back. _So no one should love _you_..._

* * *

><p>This song is .comwatch?v=D_P-v1BVQn8 Gilbert O'Sullivan's Alone Again (Naturally)

I didn't add the last part of the song because it didn't apply to Blu at the moment. He never even knew his father or mother.

REVIEW ME!

1

1

V


	5. Chapter 3: High Enough To Fall

"I'm leaving Blu."

Those words… I didn't, no, I couldn't let myself understand what they meant.

"What?" I asked, deep down perfectly knowing what she was trying to say.

"I'm leaving you; you're strong enough to get your own food now." She gestured to the pears that were growing around us. "You can take care of yourself."

I fumbled around for words, desperate to get here to stay.

"But.. I-I don't like pears." I finished lamely.

"Well go find a black berry tree to rest in then."

"Black berries don't grow in trees." I muttered, grabbing at things to say just to stall her a little longer, while I thought of something more intelligent.

Jewel just shook her head and sighed. "Blu you know what I mean. You don't _need_ me anymore."

I looked up to meet her eyes, wanting to get her to understand. "But I _do_ Jewel!" I whispered. "I love you."

With those last three words her entire demeanor changed, from compassionate to defying. "No you don't Blu, and I'm leaving you, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not leaving your side Jewel." I said, not a word faltering, no wavering un-surety, only certainty in my voice. "Not now, not ever."

"Fine."

She jumped into the air and with a few flaps was racing across the sky.

I was ready for that though.

I jumped too, but not to the sky, I jumped towards the ground. There was no pain to deter my movements, and this time that blue dot in the sky is real.

Wind whipping around my ears I shifted and recalibrated in the air as I fell, a few grabs of a branch here and a few pushes here. Just before impact I stretched out my wings, transferring my speed into a drift around the ground as I broke into a mad sprint across the forest floor. My eyes never left Jewel, flying high in the sky.

I kept running, swerving from vines and jumping across gullies. My body did not feel weak, in fact the physical activity in such a time of lethargy was exhilarating, it was a shame I couldn't truly enjoy it but Jewel was my goal as of now. Up above me with each break in the canopy of trees overhead I could still see that azure gash, in danger of being swallowed by the open sky. I was happy to see that she couldn't lose me, that the speed of my run could match the power of her wings.

Then I stopped. In front of me was a valley, and more noticeable to me at the moment is the yawning gap that served to end my run, my chase for Jewel.

_She's led me to a cliff… I can't follow… it's over. _I thought. _NO! This is NOT over._

I opened my wings and faced the cliff, sparks of determination set flame to an old memory, one from three years ago.

_Rafael was standing before me, trying to teach me how to fly._

_Gesturing with his wings he said. "When you feel the rhythm of your heart, it's like Samba, you fly!"_

_Demonstrating the fact he jumped off the cliff behind him and jetted up high above me._

"_Come on, you try."_

I failed miserably that time, nearly killing myself, and Rafael too who saved me… we ended up walking back into the city, slowly and painstakingly but Rafael had stuck by my side, but right now I've got no other choices. Jewel was rapidly flapping out sight. If I was going to fly I was going to do it now. Jumping off the edge I closed my eyes and listened.

The vibrations and reverberations of my heart trembled in my ribcage as I fell, and as if during that 2 second's time that I was falling I had invented my own personal style of Morse Code, I could understand what it was trying to tell me, and it was telling me to follow Jewel. I heard its advice and took flight.

With a huge jolt my wings hit a bubble of the thermals and I rocketed into the sky, that bright sapphire dot growing ever larger.

"Jewel!" I cried out not knowing what else I could possibly say. "Jewel, please just wait!"

She didn't wait.

Even though I was exhausted, and even though I've never flown before, love and determination lent me strength. I zoomed across the sky until I was finally right beside her, but as I reached out a wing to turn her around she did it herself… and for some reason there were tears in her eyes as she looked at me with such an expression of despair… I wish I could've comforted her…

"Leave me ALONE!" she screamed, and pushed me away. My limbs flailed, not expecting the sudden change in direction, the rhythm and steadiness I had just barely held before faded away. I knew I wouldn't find it again.

In the last few moments as my body tried to save itself and grab a little of the air that was rising around me I looked at Jewel's face, she looked angry, outraged, but her eyes… they were horrified by what they saw.

I didn't ask why, because I didn't want to know.

What have I done…? Oh my GOD what _have I done?_ My mind, finally acknowledging the situation, kicked my body into action and I closed my wings around me, trying to reach Blu before he made contact with the ground.

_I've killed him. _I thought. _I've killed him, I've killed him, I've killed him. He saved my life and I've killed him._

His scrambling limbs is neutrally productive, pushing air over _and_ under him. I allowed myself a small glimmer of hope, maybe I'll actually catch him? The tree line was rushing up rapidly, the plants spinning their stationary dance upon ground.

My eyes stun from the wind but I didn't dare close them. Do that and I might lose him and lose valuable time.

As the sun glinted off of his feathers, there was only a few dozen feet between me, him and the ground, but I was catching up fast.

Air flowed in misty streams around my body and I closed in the distance.

5 feet…

4 feet…

3 feet…

2 feet…

1 foot…

I"VE GOT HI-

He fell through the tree line and disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>I decided to just add in this snipit and and the next part as another chapter. Also anyone who wants to know about my other stories; I have a lot of motivation to do this one right now, so I'm sorry but I think you guys can wait.<p>

A grand master working on a masterpiece can not be rushed, so an amateur working on a masterpieces should not be bothered. :)

As you can also notice, REDUNDENCIES FOR THE WIN!

REVIEW ME!

1

1

V


	6. Anouncement: Remaking the Story

_**Anoucement: Remaking the Story**_

(At least some of it)

* * *

><p>I'd like to say that I realize that my chapters have begun to get overly generic.<p>

It's like each chapter is a story of which the SAME THING HAPPENS. At least in these recent chapters. I realize that these things were complete and utter bullsh|t and not something I want to be remembered by, if I truly want to have a professional writing carreer.

Therefore I'm going to take out the last few chapters of this story and remaking the thing. Either from scratch or based on the plotline I've set up before. 

* * *

><p>This does not mean that my old chapters are lost forever though. :)<p>

I don't believe in just throwing away work and progress, so I'm going to create a "Graveyard" Story. To keep all deleted chapters that I have made before.

If you new readers want to see how the story might have turned out then come over here. But of course there's no ending so you may be dissapointed... :P

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now.<p> 


	7. Chapter 4:Missing Things Fixing Things

I actually had this sitting here for a long time but I wanted to make it longer… but now that I've started a REAL fictional story that I hope just might be published someday. (Though I realize that at 14 it won't be TOO good, so it's just practice sorta… BUT A GUY CAN HOPE.)

If you want to read it then go here at fiction press. .com/s/2955921/1/bSerpentine_b_bSky_b_Dragon_Rule  
>Oh and as always please review that story if you can. I'd love to know how I'm doing. ^^<p>

I still think that this chapt could have been better, but hey, I'm a writer, I'll always think my work needs more... work.

And without furth ado I give you:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Missing Things Fixing Things <strong>_

* * *

><p>Panic wrapped itself like a string around my head, wrapped around my neck in a noose that strained to pull me away from here, away from the body that I might find on the ground. But guilt weighed me down like rocks. My gullet shrunk and my throat wrested itself, seizing my breath.<p>

Did I _kill_ him?

I didn't want to find out,… but what if he was alive, and just suffering down there, completely broken and utterly alone. I couldn't possibly bear to let that happen. I just couldn't.

_It's because you have been the same way. _A voice echoed within me. _All these years. Alone and broken._

I shook myself and cleared the ugly thoughts away until there was only one thing left that I knew I need to do. Steeling myself for the consequences of my own horrible actions, I descended below the distant treetops and found myself on the other side.

There was no dream this time, no blue bird to guide me, no light and no darkness… one minute I was plummeting to the earth and the next I woke up feathers completely drenched and lying in the wing deep side of the of a deep pond. I realized I was floating effortlessly above the water. _The pond must have a high salt concentration. _I thought absentmindedly.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out. Trying to get some bearings around me I turned to get up and though I got close enough to the edge of the pool that I could stand I also got a beak-full of salt water for my trouble. Immediately I spat out the dehydrating water, but an awful taste remained inside of my mouth.

Looking over myself I was surprised to find that other than a sore claw, a patch of feathers missing, and a smallish gash in my right wing (that has already stopped bleeding) I was fine.

Despite the obvious good fortune of which was the fact that I was not dead the wound within my wing would no doubt impede my ability to fly for a while. However that didn't matter, much as I liked the feeling of flight, footwork was still my forte. It didn't matter how I did it, I'm going to find Jewel again.

But wait.

As I strutted from the cold and sticky water of the pond I began to question that thought. She wants nothing to do with me, should I really keep trying? Should I really try to force my love on her when she's clearly so un-receiving? I've been telling myself I'd do anything for her… but doesn't that include making sure she's happy, no matter how unhappy I become?

I can't possibly be with her, not if it makes her unhappy. It would never be right.

_Don't worry Jewel. _I thought. _I'll do what… I'll do what you want._

As if my thoughts beckoned her forward, the azure dash of light that had been and still is my love drifted beside me.

"Blu!" She started to say. "I-"

I cut in, not wishing to hear what she might say. The determination that I had regained in those last few minutes was slowly washing away with her beside me. If I don't leave now I'll never be able to.

"Don't worry Jewel." I told her. The sadness of what I was about to do weighed heavy on my words, in spite of my attempts to hold it in. "I won't bother you anymore."

I walked up to her and drifted my wing over her own for the one last time, feeling the jolts that ran through me when I made contact and I looked into her eyes. Her feathers were so smooth and soft under my touch, with her eyes sparkling so brightly, just like they did when I first met her. A loose tear drifted down my face and I turn around before she could say anything else.

Taking care of my sore claw I sprinted into the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't bother you anymore."<em>

Those words burrowed their way deep into my chest and stuck into my heart, clutching my throat within its grasp, and keeping my words from leaving my body. Only years of hiding my emotions kept the tears from falling from my face.

He was the one who cried, looking into my eyes, he took my wing in his. In that moment it was as if he could see everything that had ever happened to me, everything I had ever done, anything that I had regretted... and made it okay, made me know that it was okay.

I know I didn't love him yet… but this was something. This was comfort I'd not felt in a long time.

He let his wing fall and let his eyes trail away from mine, and turning away from me, as if he saw something he finally couldn't stand, he ran into the forest… leaving me alone.

My throat opened as he went beyond my sight and I yelled into the trees that surrounded me.

"Blu!" I screamed, still fighting the tears… _I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>I walked and I ran. Moving away from the place I had fallen, from the place where I had just given up everything, everything that led me to Rio, everything that had let me keep my demeanor. It was all gone and I let the night swallow me as I kept moving, moving deep into the afternoon and evening.<p>

Loneliness and Despair became my shroud and cloak, keeping me separate from the cold air around me and I just kept moving, I could not stop.

The tendrils of sadness that I had buried deep within myself, buried deep by Jewel and her presence, in her absence slithered from their hiding spot to claim a portion of my life as its own. With my eyes closed I could see that even the azure dot that in the real world had given me so much meaning, and in my dreams had given me guidance was so far away, it may as well as have disappeared.

I just kept moving.

Walking…

Running…

Walking…

Running…

* * *

><p>As the first rays of light hit my face as a missionary of the morning's greeting I came to realize I'd fallen asleep. It was a miracle that I hadn't been eaten in my slumber but it would look as if I was as well as I was the day before.<p>

Pity, that.

My entire body was numb, but hunger drove me to move again. Walking to a nearby mango tree I ate until my belly no longer gave its protests.

Without bothering to see where I was I began to walk again. Conscious was something that I barely was as I continued my trek throughout the forest. Just keep walking… it seemed that my legs knew where they were taking me… and I could only follow.

As yard by yard stretched behind me my mind wandered in its own path, as my feet took me farther and farther away from Jewel my head brought me back to her… just like the lonely nights in my cage. The late nights I've been through just shuffling through my memories of Jewel; trying to see the things I did wrong, the moments I could have made better… just like the first time…

I chuckled at that thought, slowly breaking from my trance. _Well, try again in 3 years, huh?_

There was no bitterness. No anger in that tone. There was nothing at all, and it didn't sound like me.

As new awareness rose to my senses I noticed that around me the whole scenery had changed, I was in a small clearing surrounded by old tree hollows, and has-been nests…

Wait.

Flapping my wings with care, and seeing that it didn't sting too bad I gained confidence that I could become airborne. With a few more flaps to test their integrity I flew up onto a branch that had a nest resting between a fork in the wood. There were golden feathers inside, and memories, long lost began to form inside my mind.

This was my home… this was where I was born… it was like nothing in this place had changed, like everything was frozen, frozen as my last memory of it, right before I was taken…

Deep within the crevasses of my mind, resting things stirred and old things rose… I could see the wispy images of the birds that once lived here, dancing in my memories, dancing like they used to, and inside the hollow that had been my own… my parents…

I could see them, so high above my young head, so great and protecting. So... magnificent.

"We'll name him, Brilho." The dark one said... my father.

"That's a wonderful name." My mother echoed, her voice fading away. "We love you our little _brilliant _light."

Then it was gone, soon as it had appeared... leaving me once again by myself.

Hours began to pass me by as I sat in the little tree hollow I called home… an eternity ago, and as night, sadness and earthly limitations once again dragged me into the slumber I welcomed it. I welcomed it as it lifted my sorrow and placed it away, away for me… and gave me peace in return.

… at least for this little while.

* * *

><p>Well, any applause for this half-assed chapt. Ah well. I joke. But still. REVIEW IT~!<p>

V

V


End file.
